Century's Plot Bunny Pound
by Byakko C.L
Summary: Welcome to Century's Plot Bunny Pound! (previously 'Idea Charity') Here we have plot bunnies of all shapes and sizes! They somehow jump out of Century's brain, and as she didn't have the time or energy to nuture them, and to help them to grow, I will be giving them away for FREE here, at Century's Plot Bunny Pound! Enjoy!
1. Plot Bunny 1: Loyalty

Welcome to my Idea Charity: where every chapter is a new idea for donation!

SO.

If you are confused, let me explain: Everyday I get so many different ideas for fanfic's, but I don't have the time, nor the energy to actually _write_ a fanfic based on the idea. Idk, maybe I'm too lazy? Anyway, every chapter will basically be a new idea for the taking. I am giving you my full permission to steal/use any/all of these ideas and do whatever you want with them. All I ask, is if you can, could you please send me a link of what you did with said idea or something? You don't have to, it'd just make me very happy. :3

Anyway, ON WITH THE IDEAS!

~~O/_\O~~

Idea #1

Captain America/Steve Roger's serum(or whatever you call it/however you spell it) wears off.

That could lead to many things.

Romance: "I love you just the way you are..." like that kinda thing. Ya know, he's all sad about being wimpy and weak and stuff again, and his pairing (whatever you choose, tony, an oc, whatever) cheers him up telling he likes him just the way he is, and this is his real self, and stuff.

Angst/Hurt/Comfort: this genre's pretty obvious. He could get depressed, whatever.

Maybe he's upset he's weak again.

Maybe he's upset he can't be part of the avengers again.

Who knows? (You do...)

It could also be family or friendship or something, basically the same as romance, except it's no romance. More like bromance, I guess?

You could also do it so that Tony and Bruce are trying to recreate/fix the serum (oooh maybe bruce can even be fixed in the process?) while Steve gets all angsty~~

So many possibilities~~~~~~~~~~~

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	2. Plot Bunny 2: Hineko

Idea Two:

Catwoman!Hinata

Hinata as catwoman. Wouldn't that be interesting? I mean, just imagine it. And doesn't she summon cats or something? At least I think so... But it would be interesting, wouldn't it? Now I kind of want to read a Catwoman!Hinata fic...

So, maybe Naruto saves her when she's little (which he actually _did_) and, I don't know, he inspires her? Like, she decides to get stonger, save people, etc. And she chooses cats because she saw his whiskermarks!

Or, it could go more like the movie... With her dying, cat saves her, practically having like a spilt personality-Catwoman and Hinata.

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	3. Plot Bunny 3: Journey

Idea Three:

Naruto goes on an adventure to find Gama-chan!

I thought of this one when I saw my Gama-chan (naruto's frog-shaped coin purse).

But wouldn't it be interesting?

It could be humor, if you're good, you could make it hilarius.

But, at the same time it could also be very sad.

Maybe it had deep sentimental value and when he loses it (him) he heartbroken. That could even lead to romance (lover/to-be-lover comforts him).

Maybe someone, whether it's an old friend long gone or a gardian long gone (maybe they died, or maybe they dissappeared or left or moved or something) gave it to him.

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	4. Plot Bunny 4: Recital

Idea 4:

The story of Gama-chan.

I got this idea from my last idea. The end of it, I mean. You could write a story about how Naruto got Gama-chan - the story behind Gama-chan! I mean, wouldn't that be interesting? It might not seem interesting now, but even the lamest of ideas could be made into an amazing story when given to a good writer. Just try it!

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	5. Plot Bunny 5: Reality

Idea Numero Cinco~~

Naruto's Great Adventure

Kinda wierd this one, but i could be interesting~~. You see, Naruto and Co. get sent to our world by an angry dictator/crazy-man, who only agrees to bring them back if they complete all his challenges. He hands them a cell phone (which they have no idea what is) and tells them he'll send them the challenges though it.

When he sends them here, he says that they'll have to find their sauveur (savior) if they ever want to get back. When questioned how to find said sauveur, he tells them the answer is hidden in eyes (or something).

When in our world, they arrive in a jeep where they discover the other passengers can't see them... One girl, Naruto notices, eyes warped through different colors when they arrived. (in other words they realize she's their sauveur).

The people stop at a strange place, and Naruto and co. follow them inside, discovering they can choose what they touch (like Tyki M. in DGM) when they accidentaly walk through the door instead of face planting.

They're shocked when they arrive inside and they temp. goes from like 80, 90 degrees to, what 50? (it's an ice cream shop). When back in the car, Naruto manages a taste of their sauveur's ice cream (it's Buried Treasure :3) and is overwhelmed by the sugery-creamy-nutty-fruity-chocolaty goodness~.

Etc, etc, etc...

Things happen, blah blah blah.

So, also, she is the only person who can see them. Similar to how the Hyuuga's eyes gain pupils and get all vain-y when they use it to see chakra whatchamacallits and stuff, their sauveur's eyes start changing colors and getting all rainbow-y when she uses them to see Naru-chan and co.

So... Yeah. Change whatever details you want or anything and have fun with it.

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	6. Plot Bunny 6: Childhood

Sé Uimhir Idea (thats irish i think)

Chibi One Piece!

In which, the character of one piece are transformed into kids when arriving on a certain (desserted) island, and can't leave because they have to wait for the log post to update or whatever.

There are so many different ideas and things you could do with that, I've not even gunna bother listing them. I'm gunna leave that up to you.

So have fun with it!

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	7. Plot Bunny 7: Gemini

Ideya Numero Pitong

(Filipino)

Twins (or triplets or whatever)

Could be any show or movie or anything. Basically, the character actually has a twin. Now, there are two ways this can go:

One: The character lives with their twin, and knows that they exist, and they use the same name (their names don't actually have to be the same). So, basically, they sort of take turns being themself. You see, only they know they're twins.

Let's use Iron man (Tony Stark) as an example.

(Now you have this choice: they could have the same personality, or they could be completely different people. In this example, the two tonys are the same). They both hate work and meetings, etc, so they take turns attemding them. They can also be at different places at the same time-and by that I mean one could be on a date with Pepper while the other twin is working on a major breakthrough back at the lab. You could also do it so only one is in love with Pepper while the other is in love with someone else-let's say Steve.

There could be an awkward moment that possiblys reveal their true identity, or not, doesn't matter, where perhaps Tony number one is in love with Pepper, while tony number two is in love with Steve, and one day Pepper approaches Tony number two-not knowing that there are two Tony's-and Tony number two is uncomfortable and pushes her away when she acts all lovey-dovey. This could result in problems/fighting in either the relationship of T2 and Pepper, between the twins, or both. There could also be a scene where Steve and Pepper realize they're both dating Tony, and Tony has to reveal his secret.

You could also make it where the reason he kept his being a twin a secret could be because of his father and/or mother.

Finally, his name could be a combination of two names (ex: i dont know, tommy, anthony, tobi, danny, timothy, anthony, pick any two!). These two names would/could actually be the real names of each of the twins. _Or,_ if you make it that the parent(s) didn't want twins and so they didn't bother naming both of them-only chose one name. If you do that, you could also make it so that they named themselves, or each chose a nickname/variation of the name (ex: tony and anthony).

Two: The most commonly used (and the one _I_ like _least_) is the whole 'seperated at birth' thing. You know? I don't think I need to explain this.

And as a bonus: Tony had always looked a little too feminine... But no one would have expected he actually had a female twin! (thats a little mini description i made for another twin fanfic idea-its yours for the taking, btw, cause im not gunna write it! xD)

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	8. Plot Bunny 8: Bito

アイデアナンバーエイト

Aideananbāeito

(Japanese)

If you've watched Naruto, _and_ you've watched Paranormal Activity (1, 2, 3, or 4-doesn't matter), then you've _GOT_ to watch a crossover between the two!

I mean, I _can't _be the only one with this idea? Confused?

TOBI! _HELLO_?!

Imagine all the possibilities! It could be Tobi in the real world, or at a civilian's house; or it could be something to do with the (main) Naruto characters!

It goes on and on!

And if you (you don't have to) manage to use the 'camera's pov' format like in the movie, imagine how impressed the audience would be! I know I would be!

Think, think, _THINK_ people!

C'mon, seriously. Just imagine it. Just do it. DO IT!

Enjoy~!

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	9. Plot Bunny 9: Ara

Negende Idee

(Dutch)

Animal Lover!Tony Stark

Wouldn't that be adorable? I'm thinking a cute little story-maybe a one-shot-about how Tony secretly has a soft spot for animals. I think I remember reading one about a soft spot for kids but-nope-no animals.

And I just think that it would be awesome.

Maybe one day they'll (by 'they' I mean the Avengers) and there's some animal, stuff happens, Stark gets all protective-something like that.

Or, maybe, when the Avengers move in they discover Starks mansion is practically a _zoo._ With all kinds of animals running around-cats, dogs, cheetahs, leopards, deer, mice, birds (HAWKEYE!) (new friend for Hawkeye~), bunnies-ooh, wouldn't Stark be _adorable_ with a bunny! (Sorry for all you guys who are more than a little unnerved by all this...fluffiness.) Or, basically whatever animal you want.

And it doesn't have to be a zoo; maybe he just has five, or maybe only one or two.

You could also make it that he has just one pet that kinda follows him around/goes everywhere he goes and is practically like is best friend-or maybe they're just close. Possibly really close.

You could also do something like this: Bruce is working on an experiment in the lab. Said experiment involves lab rats, and test subjects. Just as Bruce is injecting one with some kind of serum (or/of whatever, it doesn't really matter) Stark walks in (I just like calling him Stark for some reason...) and is horrified. In less than a second he's hovering over Bruce and demanding he put the rat down. Bruce complies, albeit hesitantly and suspiciously, and almost immediately the rat is in Starks hands as Stark fusses over him, looking for anything resembling an injury of any kind. Later on, Bruce brings this up to the team and they don't know what to think. Etc, etc, etc...

So, yeah.

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	10. Plot Bunny 10: Survivor

Ötlet Szám Tíz

(Hungarian)

Yinsen Survives

_Everyone _who's watched Iron man, knows about Ho Yinsen.

And, everyone knows how he died…

But, what if he _didn't?_

Now, I'm going to tell you my idea of what might've happened (do with it what you want, or make up your own):

Iron man-no-_Tony Stark_ didn't take no for an answer. _Especially _if it meant losing not only a friend, but the very man who saved his **life.**

And so, pushing all arguments aside, he gently lifted Yinsen, and put him down near the entrance of the cave. Standing protectively in front of Yinsen, Iron man deflected the bullets, and then shortly after, burnt the assaulters to a crisp.

Turning around ever the slightest, he picked up Yinsen and continued to hold him protectively (and gently) in his temporarily-robotic-arms.

With pleasure, he started up the missiles/rockets he had implanted in his boots, he flew into air, and far away from the camp/cave/village.

Now, flying above a practical desert wasteland, the missiles/rockets gave out, and he, together with Yinsen, plummeted down to the Earth.

Just before they crash-landed, however, Tony Stark mustered up all the strength he could,and used it to fling his extra passenger as far as he could away from the plummeting death trap that was himself.

Soon after he crash-landed, he managed to pull himself out of the armor, and over to the now unconscious Yinsen.

Days later, the two could be found endlessly wandering the dessert, Yinsen's arm slung around Tony, and visa-versa, to help keep them balanced.

It wasn't long before they were discovered by a military helicopter, containing the one and only, Colonel Rhodes.

"Hey!"

Tony's voice would have been hoarse, had he not been chatting with Yinsen for the past few days-something they both did to keep their mind off their injuries, as well as what had transpired those three months.

"How was the 'fun-vee'? Next time, you ride with me, okay?"

* * *

"Hey, Tony, who's your friend?"

"Him?" Stark pointed at Yinsen.

"_Who else?"_ Rhodes deadpanned.

"This is Yinsen—he saved my life."

Rhodes looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Excuse me?" asked Yinsen.

"What's up, Yinsen?"

"When will I be dropped off back at the village?"

Stark's and Rhode's eyes widened.

"_What?!" _demanded Stark.

"Well, I-"

"NO. Just, _no._ You're staying. With me. Literally. You're living with me."

"WHAT? No, I couldn't-"

"No butts. It's the _least _I can do. I mean, you saved my _life._"

"They told me to!"

"But you would have anyway!"

Throughout this whole conversation, Rhodes was just looking back and forth between the two, hopelessly confused, and trying to make sense of what they were saying, picking up what he could.

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I _know _you!"

"We've only known each other three months!"

"Yeah, well, in those circumstances, you tend to get to know people pretty well!"

"B-"

"_No butts_. Saved my life or not, you're cool and you're probably the only person I know—and like—that can actually understand what I'm saying when I start talking all science-y! Even if you hadn't saved my life, I would have _still _invited you to live with me! The fact that you saved my life is just a bonus!"

"Ugh! Fine! But on one condition! No one but you and your military friend know I exist!"

"Tony…" started Rhodey.

"SHIT! I forgot you were there Platypus!"

"Are you sure about this, Tony?"

"Yinsen?"

"Those are my conditions." stated Yinsen.

"Fine. Then it's settled then."

* * *

Blah, blah, blah, I'm tired of writing so I'll stop now. Basically stuff happens—not too much because this is just setting it up—the _real_ story starts when the Avengers are already in action—when Director Fury decides the Avengers are going to live at Stark Towers with Tony—_where _Tony just so happens to be housing his secret guest—Yinsen! Who, if you recall, is supposed to be a _**secret. **_But what happens when the Avengers move in? What will Tony and Yinsen do? You tell _me_!

* * *

BONUS: I also had this awesome idea:

"Hey, Yin!"

"Yin?"

"Yeah! If you shorten Yinsen, you get Yin!"

"Hm…"

"Hey, hey! I just got the BEST idea EVER!"

"What?"

"Since you're Yin, I could be Yang! You know, cause we sorta balance each other out and are also kind of opposites and all that! Yeah! It's perfect!"

"S-"

"Alright, from now on I officially _ban _you from ever calling me either Tony, or Stark, or anything that isn't Yang ever again! FORBIDDEN!"

"O-kay…"

"And I'll call you Yin!"

"Sure. Have fun with that."

"I'm serious! This'll, like, be our _thing!"_

"_Great."_

"GREAT!"

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


	11. Plot Bunny 11: Faithless

**Prompt/Idea/Plot Bunny Eleven**

_From this point on, the story shall be renamed "Century's Plot Bunny Pound", and so each chapter will have it's own Plot Bunny name. :3_

This plot bunny shall be named: **Faithless**

_Because I was using a Loveless name generator, and it seemed rather insistant that Tony's Loveless name thing-y be 'Faithless'. (Seriously, I tried Anthony Stark, Tony Stark, Tony, Anthony, and Stark, for both fighter male and then sacrifice male, and it just kept giving me Faithless!)_

A crossover between Ironman/Avengers and Loveless. You don't actually have to read/watch Loveless to do this, only take this one concept from it: everyone has cat ears and tails-that is, until they become an adult.

But, it's not what you think. It has nothing to do with age-no turning 13 or 16 or 18 or what ever and somehow losing them (I still have no idea _how_ exactly they lose their tails and ears).

In actualality, losing your ears and tail is pretty much the same as...

*drumroll*

Losing your virginity!

Basically, when you lose you virginity, you lose your cute little ears and tails.

Which, leads to another idea I had (and love):

(Secretly) Virgin!Tony! xD

Now this will probably/most likely end up being slash, so, yeah.

Here's my idea of what you do with it...

First up, let's get the backstory strait. I'm not sure when, but at some point in time Tony starts hiding his ears and tail. How? As for the ears, that's kind of easy-just use a hat. For the tail, I'm kind of copying Rin Okumura. Don't get it? You could probably (definitely) find a picture online. Too lazy? Basically Rin wraps his tail around his torso. I, however, have a better idea.

If I were Tony, I'd wrap it around my leg instead. That way he could take off his shirt. It also helps alot that guys never really wear anything less than shorts-and as long as he's wearing shorts, if he's got it wrapped around his thigh, he's good.

Now onto the story. I don't really care about how you go about it, but my idea for the main thing aka whole point of the story would be that (idk who you want him to be paired with, so I'll just use my default pairing-Steve) the /Steve (preferably _all _the Avengers) somehow get into a certain situation where his ears and tail are revealed!

Yay!

I'll leave your imagination to do the rest... *smirks*

As a quick side note, just so you know, in case you didn't, everyone _thinks _he's a playboy and everything-basically everything that happens in the movies stays the same (in case you hadn't realized, this is suppose to be post-Avengers, though I suppose you could twist it so it's during Iron man, or even the Avengers, if you want?), he just _pretended _to be a playboy-you choose the reason-and he's secretly a virgin. :3

'Till next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
